Reflejo
by Resurgent Taka
Summary: Un pequeño poema. TWC Kaulitz.
1. Reflejo

**Les dejo un pequeño poema que me vino a la mente cuando iniciaba a filosofar sobre el Twincest. Hablando del poema, no tiene ni métrica, ni es largo, ni me gustó demasiado, pero es lo que me salió del corazón en ese momento, unas pequeñas palabras que se merece este tema. Hablando del twincest, no me parece malo, ni inmoral, ni nada por el estilo, mientras haya amor, cualquier cosa es buena. Tampoco creo que sea verdad, ni descarto la posibilidad.  
Bueno, se los dejo sin más... Creo que una amiga me va a matar por ser twincest la primera cosa que publique, pero, le digo: **_**¿Y qué?  
**Enjoy! (:_

****

* * *

**Reflejo**

Un reflejo sin espejo  
frente a ti estoy,  
ambos idénticos,  
a veces no sé quién soy

La línea arqueada  
de tu ceja, interrogante  
se duplica en mí  
no importa en qué instante

Tus ojos abiertos  
de agua cristalina  
transparentes y vivaces,  
no puedes esconder mentiras

Yo respiro, tú respiras  
toco tu mano y tú la mía  
Trato de rozar tus labios  
pero volteas el rostro, torturado

No hay futuro para nuestro sueño  
solo penas y desfases  
Una fachada bien edificada  
a la vez tan perversamente quebrada

Hay un tono amargo en tus palabras  
las acompañas con frías lágrimas  
Perfectamente reflejadas  
siento cómo por mi rostro resbalan

* * *

**Tomatazos, conjuros milenarios para provocar mi muerte... cualquier cosa es bien recibida nOn. ¡Y no lo olviden..! Se dice por ahí que si dejan un review tienen el doble de posibilidades de que uno de los K-twins toque a su puerta e.e**


	2. Agradecimientos

**Como dice el título: ¡Gracias! No esperaba una respuesta tal a la que recibí. ¡8 Reviews! ¡Gracias, gracias! :3 Siendo sincera, no creía que más de dos personas lo leyesen, y siqiera una la comentase x3 Bien, creo que me equivoqué, un punto para ustedes ^-^.**

**_W-Kerry_: ¡Gracias por ser la primera, linda! :3 Me sorprende de manera agradable que mi poemita te haya dejado.. sin palabras x3 Dentro de poco creo que vas a ver una serie de drabbles, o viñetas, o lo que sea hechos por mí (ni siquiera yo que soy la autora sé que coñ* son ò-ó Jaja!). ¡Gracias por el review! *w***

**_Vinni_: Mi loca amiga. Tu review en esto era infaltable, ¿o me equivoco? Te agradezco mucho las palabras :3 Sí, es muy tierno, la verdad, imaginarse a Billie diciéndole esto a Tom, tierno y desgarrador. Ya hemos hablado tantas veces de los malditos perjuicios inservibles de la moral u-u. (No te preocupes a tu obsesión por los twins-K, es IM-PO-SI-BLE no contagiarse de ella xD)**

**_.Onryo.:_(Esta pendeja de mierd.. :P) Antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumple, VIEJAAAA! Ya dieciseis, eh? Cómo pasa el tiempo (extrañamente, eso me hace acordar a nuestra mamá.. ¿por qué será..? :P). Mi hermanita divina, la cuál antes decía que el Twincest era asqueroso. Pero que se dio cuenta que entre ellos no importa si hay sangre compartida, sexo idéntico o que sean dos gotas de agua. Porque el Twincest Kaulitz es AMOR. Del amor escrito en letras mayúsculas, de porte imponente, y sabor dulce. No del ¿amor? sin futuro, de los sentimientos erróneos. Es puro, y no hay cosa más dulce y adorable que ellos dos. Qué se puede decir, no nos sorprendería xD. ¡Gracias, hermanita! Por superar tus prejuicios y abrir tu mente, te lo agradeceré tooooda mi vida :D**

**_Flor de Papel_: ¡Muchas gracias! ^-^ Son poquitas palabras, pero traté de poner sentimientos en ellas, en la medida de lo posible para mi talento (que no es excepcional..). Gracias por los ánimos. Quizá dentro de un tiempo estés leyendo un fic mío. O a lo sumo uno en conjunto con mi sis (_.Onryo._) y una amiga (_Yami Uma_).**

**_Ivette Kaulitz_: Me alegro de que Bill haya llegado a tu casa xD. Gracias por el comentario!**

**_Sthefania_: Aww, gracias! *O* Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto..!**

**_aldi_: Gracias por el comentario, amiga! No tenías por qué dejar, ya que no estás tan en onda con esto, por eso, ¡gracias por el interés!**

**_Mafer483 xD LoL_: ¡Ey, gracias! *w* No sé por qué te los habrás imaginado tal cual Dios los trajo al mundo o__O, pero.. me agradó tu comentario xD En cuanto tenga algo nuevo te aviso (:**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario. Me hicieron feliz, lo juro (: Hicieron que un día normal brillase con un Sol nuevo para mí (¿demasiado cursi? xD).**

¿C-cómo..? ¿¡Que ni Bill ni Tom llegaron a sus casas!? ¡Dios! ¡Que chicos tan impuntuales! El tráfico ilegal de estrellas de rock está cada vez más desastrozo ò-ó No va a volver a pasar, se los aseguro ^^U. No es por nada, pero si preguntan por mí por reclamos, me fui de vacaciones a.. ¡Alemania! y no voy a volver en MUUUUUUCHO tiempo.

**Georg: **Sí, por supuesto.. "no es por nada" ¬¬

¿¡Y vos qué hacés acá, pibe!? No te encomendé a que le llevaras los gemelines a estas chicas?

**Georg:** Ah, ¿era a mí que me habías pedido? Pensé que le habías dicho a Gustav.

¬¬'

**Georg:** ¿El cuchillo en tu mano que utilidad tiene?

Ya lo vas a descubrir, ya lo vas a descubrir (risa maléfica, rayos y truenos de ambientación)

**Georg: **¡Gustaaaaaaaav!

Luego de descuartizar a Georg vuelvo, no se preocupen ^o^.

Chao! Y gracias por los reviews!

¡Georg, volvé acá y vas a saber lo que es bueno!


End file.
